


Melatonin

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto keeps waking Noctis up, so Noctis knocks Prompto out.





	Melatonin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Any keeps tossing and turning in his sleep which keeps waking Noct up so he decides to fuck all the excess energy out of him. Bonus points if they've already done it once that night and Any is still wet inside” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9342603#cmt9342603).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Something nudges Noctis’ ankle, and that’s enough to jar him out of sleep. He’s fully back in the real world, all too aware of the semi-darkness of his bedroom, the pale moonlight piercing through the translucent curtains and the distant hum of his refrigerator. Some else’s foot snakes over his own, hooking beneath the heel. It’s got to be the tenth time in a row that’s happened. Every time he finally manages to fall asleep, Prompto’s squirming wakes him up. It’s _almost_ enough to make him question these sleeping arrangements.

Instead, he rolls over, so he can glare at Prompto’s blissfully unconscious face. He knows it’s not Prompto’s fault; he can’t help it if he’s got enough energy for a whole litter of eager puppies, even when he’s out cold. But it’s driving Noctis up the wall. He _needs_ sleep. And his sleep-addled brain runs through all the crazy ways he could possibly end the madness. Obviously, ignoring it isn’t working. Something has to be done. 

Then the right answer clicks into place, and Noctis shuffles closer beneath the blankets. He waits until he and Prompto are hovering just short of touching before he mutters, “Prom.”

Prompto doesn’t stir. Evidently, he’s a deeper sleeper than Noctis. Noctis kicks at his shin, gets nothing, and grumbles before diving in. Noctis grabs Prompto’s cheek in his hand, turns Prompto’s face into his, wrenches Prompto’s jaw open. Even thrusting his tongue inside Prompto’s pliant mouth doesn’t get any reaction, so Noctis diverts his other hand to give Prompto’s hip a firm squeeze, and then he pulls back to bite Prompto’s bottom lip.

With a startled noise somewhere between a snort and a cry, Prompto’s eyes finally flutter open. Noctis burns straight into them, while Prompto hazily blinks and mumbles against Noctis’ too-close mouth, “...Hey, buddy... s’up?”

“Me,” Noctis answers, “because you keep kicking me awake.”

Instantly, the fog is out of Prompto’s eyes. Looking horribly crestfallen, he murmurs a quiet, “Oh. I... sorry.” 

It’s so sad that it actually makes Noctis feel guilty, even though he’s the one that’s sleep deprived. He can’t help but mutter, “’S fine,” and lean in to peck Prompto’s mouth. This time, Prompto presses back into him, like Prompto always does, no matter what the circumstance. It makes Noctis’ idea a little easier to execute. He murmurs over Prompto’s lips, “I got a plan anyway. I’m just gonna fuck all that extra energy out of you, so you won’t be able to move enough to bother me.”

Prompto blinks. Even in the lack of light, he’s utterly adorable. He doesn’t protest as Noctis shifts over him, even rolling him onto his back, spreading his legs and bending them back. Prompto actually takes hold of his knees when Noctis presses them against his chest, obediently holding himself in place. But he does mumble, “You serious...?”

As Noctis tugs Prompto’s briefs out of the way, he shoots Prompto a look that’s meant to be grumpy, but is probably more resigned and maybe fond. He asks, “Any objections?”

Prompto shakes his head and chirps, “Nope.” Like Noctis knew he would. He’s always ready to go. Except this time, Noctis has to make sure he’s not ready for anything, at least for a few hours. Noctis is glad they only bothered with their underwear after their last round. Stretching Prompto’s briefs over his thighs is all it takes, and Prompto’s ass is all on display again. As hard as it is to see through the shadows of the blankets, Noctis knows the sight well enough to fill in all the blanks. When he shuffles his own boxers down, he hears Prompto’s quick intake of breath. Licking two fingers, Noctis reaches down between his legs and presses in. That won’t be enough, of course—they’ll need lube.

Except that when Noctis runs his index and middle finger along the cleft of Prompto’s ass, sweeping right to the puckered hole waiting in the center, he finds it soaking wet. He presses in, just to be sure, and a swell of lube and cum squelches up around him. Somehow, he thought it’d been longer. That it would’ve dried by now. But apparently Prompto’s warm body has kept it nice and loose. It suddenly seems a good thing that they’re usually too lazy to clean up after sex. 

Prompto moans loudly when Noctis’ first finger pops inside, but he doesn’t show any discomfort. His hole’s tightened up again, but not totally, and it shudders and stretches easily as Noctis fingers it open. He’s adding a second finger in no time. He watches Prompto’s face as he scissors Prompto open, and that combined with feeling the tight heat of Prompto’s channel has him quickly hardening. Not that that was ever a problem. It’s too easy to get hard for Prompto. Prompto makes the most delicious noises as he squirms on Noctis’ fingers, finally begging, “ _Noct_ —”

“Yeah,” Noctis mutters, because he knows—he can always tell what Prompto wants. Nine times out of ten, it’s his cock. He grabs his base and moves in to oblige, pressing against the moist brim of Prompto’s stretched hole. There’s a lewd, wet sound as he pops inside, and Prompto mewls and arches up, letting go of his legs so he can reach for Noctis’ shoulders. Noctis lets Prompto’s legs wrap around his sides, and he ducks down to fill Prompto’s mouth with tongue as he fills Prompto’s ass with cock. 

Because he has a job to do, Noctis doesn’t take his time. He doesn’t tease, just surges forward, stuffs Prompto full and grinds inside, drinking away all of Prompto’s desperate whines. He gets balls deep, then pulls back to start again, slamming forward so hard that he can actually feel Prompto’s body bounce against the mattress. He does it again, again. He drives into Prompto with merciless fervour. He pounds Prompto into the bed with all the force of a king, while Prompto trembles and clings to him and practically cries. Noctis doesn’t stop to lick the tears away, because he’s busy kissing Prompto breathless.

For once, everything is brutal. There’s no cute cuddling, no affectionately nuzzling into one another, no idle hands, no butterfly kisses, no joyous banter or whispered praise. Noctis is on a mission. He just fucks Prompto over and over again, until he can feel Prompto’s trapped cock twitching against his stomach. He doesn’t even touch it, because he doesn’t want a fast end—he wants it to go all the way to Prompto’s limits. And finally, Prompto shakes almost violently and splatters his stomach, ass clenching wildly around him.

Noctis fucks Prompto right through it. But knowing it’s happening, swallowing up Prompto’s scream and letting their sweaty bodies slick up with Prompto’s cum, is enough to bring his own end. Noctis bursts in Prompto’s ass and slams in every last drop he has to give.

It isn’t until he’s completely spent, completely satisfied and exhausted, that Noctis finally stops. He pulls slowly out of Prompto’s abused channel, and he detangles himself from Prompto’s body. He spends a moment just looking down at his gorgeous boyfriend, fucked senseless, boneless and dizzy, eyes almost all pupil and cheeks red, mouth panting desperately for air. Noctis can’t help giving the corner of his lips a final kiss. Then Noctis rolls to the side, taking up his own part of the mattress again.

He kicks and smoothes out the blankets. He tucks his own dick back into his boxers but doesn’t bother with Prompto’s. He fully hopes that Prompto lies right there, drained and broken, right until the morning. Hopefully then Noctis will wake up from a good night’s sleep and be ready to fuck him in the shower. 

In the meantime, Noctis yawns, “’Night babe,” and drifts back to sleep.


End file.
